Getting lost
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: When Antonio and Lovino get lost somewhere in Spain, with Antonio at the wheel, Lovino thinks he's more stupid than he already thought. Can Antonio prove him wrong? [Fluff spamano] [yaoi] [drabble]


Okay so I saw this picture in the fic cover in tumblr and this popped into my head so here it is a little spamano drabble for you guys~

Hope you like it nwn

* * *

And here he was, sitting on top of his former superior, in the middle of nowhere because that _idiota_ of Antonio had gotten lost while driving around in his own goddammed _country_. He sighed for the bajillionth time that afternoon, goosebumps forming on his skin as he silently enjoyed the older man's touch on his neck, on his waist, all over his body which started to feel just a little too hot.

He slowly let his fingers trace the contours of the other's shirt collar, opening them quietly, and saw him smile with a complicity between the two of them like only Antonio managed to create.

Closing his eyes, and leaning down he, almost painfully slowly traced the Spaniards lips with his tongue, carefully taking his time because he knew there was no way someone could beat that _bastardo_ in getting so studpidly lost.

"Lovi, lovi…" he heard him muse all over, like a mantra, and he shivered

"S-shut up, tomato bastard, or else I'll stop"

"Sí, sí…"

And Antonio just smiled and let him do because he was the only one who would ever know that the supposed best lover in the world, along with his brother, was actually really shy and just needed some time to set on the mood. He moaned when he finally kissed him, his hands now travelling south, and south, and… _oh God_

"N-ngh, R-romano…" his breath came out in little hot puffs, and he felt the younger cheek's going red

"S-shut up I tell you!"

"D-don't tease me, then…" he let his head fall back when those sinful lips trailed wet kisses down his throat, nervously tickling him with his hair. With his right hand, he looked for that little curl on one side of Romano's head, and heard him moan.

And Romano being Romano, changed his mind at that and decided he had hesitated long enough, and focused on driving his Spaniard lover crazy like the best lover he was supposed to be.

[…]

"Roma~"

"Shut up"

"Roma-roo~"

"Shut UP"

"Roomie~"

"SHUT UP BASTARDO OR I'LL JUST _MIGHT_ END UP KILLING YOU!"

"But _Lovi~!_ I just wanted us to have a moment for us, I never meant to-"

"I don't even care, shut up and drive!"

"Oh, come one, Lovi-love, say you're not mad… ¿Por favor?"

And Lovino simply looked out the window to the familiar sight of the Spaniard's house, not even far from where they had just been a couple of minutes ago watching sunset and loving each other to exhaustion. He blushed heavily, and didn't answer. What could he say? That he had indeed liked it? That it had been so smart from him to make the younger think they were lost when, in fact, they were a few minutes away from home? That he wouldn't mind to do that all over again? Pouting, he shut his lips, in futile determination of not speaking.

Then Antonio placed his fingertips on his leg, making him jump.

"Lovino…?"

"Look at the godamn road, you bastard"

"Lovi, please…" he started to feel guilt on his stomach, eating him from inside, and he bit his lip. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, whatever." he turned away even more, tracing random lines in the still fogged up window. It was starting to fade, as Antonio had opened his window, but he could still draw a few things… Right, a perfect tomato. Satisfied with his work, he turned to see his lover smiling softly. He stopped the car when they arrived, but made no move to get out of it. Romano put his hand on top of Antonio's

"Roma?"

"You know I love you, right?" Antonio smiled, and nodded at the meek voice the younger had managed to use.

"I know, Lovi. And I love you too. You can keep being all shy and rude, I'll still love you."

With that the smaller nation smiled in relief and let his eyes close, falling asleep on his seat, his hand still gripping Antonio's.

"So cute…" Antonio mused, before closing his eyes too and drifting to sleep too.

* * *

Weeeell, so here it goes.

You know, you tell me if you liked it, if you found something you don't like at all, criticism is good, flames are not, I love you all anyway if you read this! An even more if you leave a review!

Till next time~


End file.
